


At it Like Rabbits

by XPerimental



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Husbandry, Body Modification, Breeding, Bunnies, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Fixation, Furry, Gags, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Possessive Behavior, Rabbits, male possessing uterus, no actual mpreg in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XPerimental/pseuds/XPerimental
Summary: Len was just volunteering at the place to look after the animals-- not to be turned into one.--“There we are, I knew you could be my good boy... I knew you were the right kind of person right away. You care about our bunnies, more than the people just looking for fluffy tails and floppy ears—I just knew you’d be the one to save them.”Len wasn’t paying attention to him, instead staring down at his bound wrists—noticing for the first time that it wasn’t the lighting making him look pale—it was the silvery fur covering his body.





	At it Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Back for a little while, at least until my work gets busy again :)   
> If I've missed tags please let me know. (I feel like my tags are rather lacking, but do not currently have the mental acuity to, like... focus on it?)  
> Thanks for your time, hope you enjoy :)  
> ~XPeri

Len jerked awake, trembling, his limbs bound together and a strange man leaning over him and stroking down his back again, and again. There was something in his mouth.

What—

“Mnh!”

He tries to speak, to move, but whatever was in his mouth was large and heavy, the lower half of his face covered by something that was keeping his mouth shut. The bindings at his wrists and ankles secured.

He stared hard down at them, then up at the man looming over him.

He’d seen those before—had seen this man before, what—

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” the owner of the business he’d been volunteering at smiled down at him, his usually vacant expression unusually focused.

The only time Len had seen him not look absent when talking to another human being was when he was talking about how his business got started.

Len jerked his hands up to his face to try and free himself, kicked his legs out to try and jerk his ankles free—

“Len, honey, I know you like the rabbits as much as I do, I know that if you let yourself calm—shh, shh, calm down, honey, Lenny, calm down and be my good boy, shh, shh, shh...”

Len felt a fine tremble throughout his limbs while Mr Larson kept him pinned down, feeling unaccountably bare against the soft ground of what he now recognized as a holding pen, limbs heavy and weak and—

Mr. Larson’s hand was suddenly at his face, the intense concentration in his face a stark contrast to the gentle stroking at his cheeks, between his eyes...

It felt nice. It also didn’t feel like fingers normally did.

“There we are, I knew you could be my good boy... I knew you were the right kind of person right away. You care about our bunnies, more than the people just looking for fluffy tails and floppy ears—I just knew you’d be the one to save them.”

Len wasn’t paying attention to him, instead staring down at his bound wrists—noticing for the first time that it wasn’t the lighting making him look pale—it was the silvery fur covering his body.

OxO

He thinks he might be in shock—Mr. Larson is stroking along his body in short, gentle movements, and he can’t move, can only pant and stare blankly ahead, trying to process—

The weight in his mouth was to keep him from making distinct human-sounds, he thinks, and possibly to keep him from accidentally biting his tongue.

The face mask was to keep it in.

There were the padded restraints they used with panicking bunnies around his wrists and ankles—what do his feet look like, oh fuck—and he was likewise in the calming, padded room they used when a bunny may thrash about and harm itself.

Morphs of any kind were different from their animal counterparts, the ever strange midpoint between human and animal making for a strange diet, routine, and even stranger instincts.

Len had always liked bunnies, and bunny Morphs were just as good in his opinion. Well, he liked many animals, had a tendency to look up animals and get caught in a research-loop that ended up with him deciding _no, not a pet for me_ , but the information sticks in his mind like a burr. His sister, distant in ways that couldn’t just be chalked up to working abroad, had used up one of her bi-annual e-mail check ups to let him know she’d gotten a garter snake—he’d acknowledged the bits and pieces of personal information she’d asked after, and told her to watch what fish she fed it, and to make sure it had a basking space more than belly-heat, and that if it was still leery about being handled she should consider getting a second one because it was well noted among breeders that they seemed to relax with another snake around, and—

He’d never had any snake before, but the research spiral from, what, two, three years ago? Still there.

After he’d graduated he’d wanted to take a year or so to himself, but had ended up finding this Bunny Sanctuary run by Mr. Larson—the man was odd, distant with people even as he smiled, eyes blank and mind elsewhere... until rabbits were mentioned.

Len had thought it was charming, that this otherwise kind of awkward man was so animated and focused when talking about his passion.

Had felt sheepish and like a fraud when bits of his randomly encyclopedic knowledge of (in this case) bunnies and bunny morphs had reared it’s obsessive head in front of the man, and had somehow convinced the man that he, too, was _that_ into bunnies.

He wasn’t—he didn’t think anyone was—but it meant that his general studies degree didn’t matter much in getting a job at the Centre.

Of course, now neither his degree nor his job kept him from having his magically-gifted boss from doing some Very Illegal Magical Shit to his body.

He tried his best to focus on what his psychopathic boss was saying. He’d been talking this entire time, in that same impassioned, low tone.

The fervor he got while talking _about_ bunny care with the soothing tone he got talking _around_ bunnies.

“...care, not at all, but this way none of our bunnies have to do it, you see? You’re so sturdy, and even with magic your body isn’t the same, I made sure of it,” Mr. Larson curled cool fingertips down his ribs and buried them into the soft space of his stomach, making him shiver. “You’ll be able to handle it, and it’ll be no risk to our delicate charges, only a night, maybe two or three, and I’ll be able to change you back. You’ll get a bonus, of course, not that money drives you, I can tell, but I insist, truly, you deserve something more for what you’re doing for our Morphs. Though really, even I couldn’t guess that you’d turn out to be such a cute bunny,” the hand at his belly ruffles the fur there, scratching up into the thicker fur at his chest and rubbing there, pushing him back until he was half-laying across his lap. He didn’t like having his belly up like that, but either he was really in shock or Mr. Larson was telling the truth that he hadn’t made him entirely like a rabbit.

Even rabbit morphs didn’t like being made to stay belly-up.

“...Of course, I never cared for the fad on colouring, of pedigree, but imagine...”

Len’s leg did kick out when he was scooped up into Mr. Larson’s arms, the curve of his back against his front, and his arms tried to clamp down to push his hands away from his belly.

“Shh, shh... Lenny don’t be spooked, I know, shh, shh, don’t worry, shh... I won’t let you get hurt, but you’re right, money isn’t everything, isn’t the least I could give you.

You’ve got the same spell that I put on the others to keep happy accidents form happening, but... after...”

The arms around him tightened, a palm splayed across his belly. Mr. Larson let out a shaky breath against his neck.

Len tried not to think about what he could feel under him—he hoped to any deity listening that that was actually just his tail—oh fuck he had a tail—

He felt a kiss pressed into the fur—fur!—at the side of his face.

His next words made his hair—fur—stand on end.

“After... You could have _such beautiful babies_...”

OxO

The room Len was brought to wasn’t one he recognized.

The things he had a hand in were care and feeding, but there were whole areas of the facility that he hadn’t ever had need to visit. He helped soothe rabbits who were sick into going with the medical staff, into going with the Public staff who helped out finding bonding partners for other peoples rabbits, into going with the cleaning staff for grooming, and in general helped make sure the living spaces were clean and that the food areas were always well stocked with a variety of veggies and anything else the bunnies may need.

He’d wished he knew what Mr. Larson had changed him into a kind-of bunny morph for—wished he could have paid attention earlier, before he’d been stuck in a cuddling position with an erection under his tail and a psychopath murmuring about rewarding him for— _something_ —by letting him be bred by rabbits.

Len didn’t think he’d be able to look at Buster, Lilac, or Henry again, not when they were the main names Mr. Larson kept circling back to.

Not that he was _staying_ after he could be changed back...

The room was padded like the panic room, but had furniture in it like it was a bunny living space; a selection of long rounded pillows, a cushioned shelf wide enough for a comfortable bunny to flop on or under, blankets, a padded bench for a bunny to perch on... it was near the bench that his chains were attached. The bench looked built into the floor, so not something he could use to lever against the chains, either, as it was just as padded as the rest of the room. There were holes the chains went into, too, so he imagined that if they needed him in one spot they’d shorten the chains as needed.

At the moment, it seemed he had the run of the whole room.

It wasn’t a particularly large room, though, maybe the size of his bedroom at his apartment, if a little bigger, with a door on one wall... and two cameras, each in opposite corners of the room.

Len gave a baleful glare at each of the blinking red lights, and turned to look at the one other point of interest in the room; the sliding door.

It was low to the ground and clearly where another rabbit was going to be coming out of. The rabbit Mr. Larson was so worried about, maybe? Probably.

Len was curious about why he’d been so worried about this rabbit in particular... was it violent? It would make sense—Len knew how to handle aggressive bunnies, and wasn’t afraid of getting bitten or kicked. He’d had his shoulder dislocated once from a kick, but knew how to hold a bunny down properly even when it was bigger than him.

He looked down at his bound hands.

Well, he’d probably still be fine.

And now he could kick back.

He didn’t know how he felt about kicking a bunny, though.

But he also didn’t really think Mr. Larsen would want to put anyone in a position to kick a bunny, even a violent one, so he wasn’t entirely sure that that was the reason he was put in here.

He couldn’t really think of why he was here, though. He certainly wasn’t here for bonding—the centre offered bonding services, for people who already owned rabbit morphs and wanted to have another for their morph to bond to—a good thing, in Lens opinion. Rabbits were extremely social creatures, and while they could live on their own for a while, it was overall better for them to have a Pair.

Mr. Larsen always magically neutered them before they were out, though, to keep backyard breeders from starting any morph mills.

But Len was certainly not going to be bonded to a rabbit—Mr. Larsen had been pretty clear—creepily clear—that he didn’t expect Len to be a rabbit for more than a day ( _or two, or three_ ) and wouldn’t do that to a bunny.

The sliding door opened, and Len froze.

It suddenly occurred to him that it was entirely possible that he was being used to acclimatize a... different kind of morph to rabbits.

Maybe someone wanted to adopt a rabbit but weren’t sure if their current morph would be friendly.

It could be fucking _anything_.

He felt a bit silly when the black and white face of a rather handsome male rabbit poked itself out of the door, peering around the room in a rather unimpressed manner. He had unique markings, black spots over his eyes, flecks over his cheeks, a dark nose and black ears—Len was charmed by the black heart-shape over his chest.

If this was a problem rabbit, it was a cute one.

He stilled when its dark eyes landed on him.

Len was ready to kick and punch it if it tried anything, though.

He shifted where he was, pulling the edge of a blanket closer in case he needs to try and burrito this bunny, when something tickled his nose.

He sat up on his haunches, curious.   
Was that... vanilla?

OxO

“I’m not impressed.”

Hans stood to the side of his employer, holding her purse, ready for however this would play out. Mr Larsen, while still a somewhat estranged relative of Mlle. Dale’s, could still end up shot at the end of this.

Mr. Larsen didn’t take his eyes from the monitor, the ever reverent look of adoration still somewhat uncomfortable as he focused on the admittedly cute silver morph he’d placed in the breeding room.

Or, possibly, killing ground.

“My little Lenny will be more than enough for your monstrosity, _Mrs. Dale_ , you’ll see.”

Mlle. Dale sniffed, and glowered at where the clinics staff was attaching the kennel holding Ajax to the sliding door to the room.

Ajax, as ever, had one eye on the Madam, but his ears were perked towards the door. Hans could see his nose twitching, but couldn’t tell if it was because of the little fellow in the room or from the vanilla dabbed to the back of his neck.

“Well, given your confidence am I to assume that you don’t have a backup breeder, should my Ajax rip this one to shreds like the last one?”

“You will not have any more of my bunnies, _cousin_ ,” Larsen spat out, eyes not moving from the screen. “Lenny will be more than enough. Your little hypothesis will prove false, and you can stop wasting my time trying to _soothe_ that abomination of yours. Lenny is... perfect. Ajax won’t know what to do with him.”  
Hans felt a chill run up his spine when Larsen finally looked away from the screen, eyes glassy and unfocused, smile wide. “I’m going to give him such a treat after this whole mess is over. I’m thinking of breeding him, you know... his babies... they’ll be so beautiful...”

His eyes focused again, skipping over to Ajax before turning back to the monitor again. “To a real bunny, to be clear. Lenny will deserve a proper breeding, from a _real_ rabbit, after your fucked up chimera has his chance at my precious boy.”

Mlle. Dale visibly bristled.

“If he’s so perfect, then why is he muzzled? Why the chains?”

Hans has to keep himself from stepping back when the other man sighs, dreamy and low.

“The chains are to help anchor him to the breeding bench, if it’s needed. The muzzle... well, I don’t think I’d be able to go through with this if I could hear him crying out for me. So chatty, my perfect little Len. I’ll let him be as loud as he wants when he’s properly bred.”

OxO

Len thought the rabbit was a bit less cute the further he came into the room—there was quite a lot of rabbit there.

Mr Larsen didn’t have any ‘giant’ breeds, but he’d seen pictures of what a Flemish Giant looked like as a Morph—he’d heard all the jokes about himself, working here, with how many rabbits were just that little bit taller than him, but he’d never met a rabbit that was so clearly taller than 6 feet tall.

That was... a lot of rabbit.

Maybe he was shy?

Maybe he needed to be socialised?

The vanilla he now recognized was a way to get rabbits to greet each other—something done when introducing rats, too, to induce grooming behaviours with the pleasant scent.

Of course, he wasn’t about to go licking a strange rabbit—or any rabbit—but also he had a muzzle on. So... what the fuck.

When the other rabbit stood up, Len was quick to get to his feet as well, careful not to get tripped up by the chains. He looked bored, eyes half-lidded, posture lax, but those dark eyes hadn’t moved from him. Those ears were up and alert, not helping at all with the whole... height thing.

If he needed to, he could probably tangle the big guy up with the chains... If he was aggressive.

Or, if he was shy, Len could get the blankets to gently keep them in a cuddle like he did when rabbits were unsure around people-people.

Len watched, waiting, noting the rabbits’ square jaw, the longer black hair on top of his head, the broad shoulders, distinctly muscled… Len sincerely hoped this morph was just shy. If he was mean…

He didn’t know how long they stood like that, the big guy looking too purposefully lax—but when he moved, it wasn’t any abrupt movement like he was prepared for.

Still looking too purposefully lax given his perked ears, the big guy went over to one of the large cushions and sat on it.

Facing away from him.

Maybe this guy was just not socialized, then.

Had an interesting pattern, though.

Len also hadn’t ever seen an English Spot rabbit before, but the black eyes and ears and flop of human hair continued in that distinct line down his back, black and grey spots creating a scattered pattern on his back. It didn’t quite look distinct enough to be the butterfly pattern, he didn’t think, but then he’d looked at patterns of show-winners and hadn’t really seen it before, either, so...

He thought it was interesting how the black stripe down his spine split on his tail, something his eyes were drawn to when he flipped his tail, the big rabbit settling cross legged on the pillow.

...Huh.

Len frowned. The big rabbit wasn’t concerned about him at all.

... Was this really all about socializing? Why would Mr. Larsen be all worried about this? He darted a glance at the sliding door. It was closed, now, but... maybe there was another rabbit. Maybe it was socializing two rabbits, to prepare for a third to be added.

Or maybe he was putting too much thought into this, and all he was here for was this big, maybe anti-social rabbit.

There was really no way for him to sneak up on him, not with the chains rattling, but Len still approached slowly so he didn’t startle the big guy. Should he... what should he do now?

His nose twitched, the smell of vanilla strong in his nose.

Given the fact that Mr. Larsen knew he wasn’t actually a rabbit, it seemed a bit silly to dab vanilla on the big guy. Especially since they hadn’t dabbed any vanilla on _him_.

He stopped to the side of him, and crouched down to adjust another cushion.

This may be something stupid to do, but he was confident in his ability to get out of the big guys grip, just in case this somehow was the wrong thing to do... but given the fact that he didn’t have any vanilla on him, and the big guy wasn’t paying any attention, he had to get some sort of introduction going _somehow_.

He fluffed the pillow once more, and flopped onto his side, leaving his back towards the big guy.

OxO

They had all been watching with baited breath when Ajax simply... sat, facing camera B.

“I told you so.”

Mlle. Dale had simply sighed; aggravated with her relative, but Hans could tell she was curious to what would happen next.

After all, they’d never gotten to this point before.

Usually Mlle. Dale was sighing because of another dead morph to dispose of.

The other rabbit—Lenny—seemed just as puzzled, though from what little Hans knew of bunny breeding, it was at least a good sign that he was looking at Ajax’s tail. He was under the impression that there was a lot more... circling involved.

And much less... whatever that was.

“Is it playing dead?”

A strange smile was on Larson’s face as he stared unblinking at his rabbit lying on its side, seemingly unworried at the way Ajax’s head whipped to the side to stare, at the way the much larger animal was getting to all fours and slowly, so slowly creeping towards the rabbit.

The little pale rabbit actually stretched out on the pillow, chains clinking through the speakers.

“Well its certainly got balls.”

The little rabbit barely twitched when Ajax sniffed at his fluffy ears, entirely unconcerned when he sniffed down his neck. The rabbits legs did twitch when Ajax, instead of crawling around the prone rabbit was hovering _above_ it, continuing his unusual perusal of the other animal and pressing his face into its belly—and not ripping it out.

Hans dared a glance to Mlle. Dale to gauge her reaction.

She’d been the one to genetically engineer a rabbit morph with predator genetics, after all.

OxO

It was hard to shake the instinct to kick and shove the big rabbit away—holding himself up above him like this Len could clearly see the flex of actual _muscle_ on the rabbit.

Rabbits didn’t usually get muscular. Lithe, maybe, but this rabbit was uncomfortably big, like what the heck has this rabbit been doing? Lifting weights?

Len would expect to see a body type like this on a working dog, not a _rabbit_.

And having all that muscle over him was making him feel impossibly smaller—it really didn’t help when he felt the big guy press his face into his belly for a deep inhale.

And hey, apparently Len smelled good—which was good, he guesses—because the big guy dropped down onto his forearms and took a deeper breath, one that pressed Len onto his back on the cushion, and pressed his own face into the spotted rabbits sternum.

Well that’s uncomfortable.

Unable to help himself, Len kicked and rolled onto his stomach, curling his legs up underneath him and moving to scootch out from underneath—

“Mmph!”

The big guy, now entirely covering him—because he was fucking _huge_ —was pressing his weight down over him, pinning him and ever so slowly pressing all the air from his body.

The big guy shifted himself forwards, slightly, and that removed a lot of the pressure form over his chest—his lower back and legs were more thoroughly pinned, though, and it seemed like the big guy was taking a chance to get a better sniff of his tail.

Incidentally this wound up with Len getting a face full of the bigger rabbits crotch in the face.

Being covered with fur made the fact that he was technically naked less of an issue—having worked with rabbits, the fact that they too were technically naked humanoids was also a non-issue, but then again he’d never had his face pressed _right up there_ —or _down_ there—before.

Male Bunny morphs had sheaths just the same way animal rabbits did—or cats or dogs or any number of mammals... but they also had testicles. And Len’s now oversensitive nose was getting squished into the musky-vanilla scent of this rabbits _very proportional testicles._

He thinks it’s an incidental dominance thing that, with his struggles, has the big guy rocking his hips, the gentle rubbing of a nose sniffing all the way around his tail making him lurch, legs tense where they’re trapped underneath him.

He shoves with his arms to push himself backwards, only to yelp when the big guy _bites_ the curve of his ass—

It’s a mistake, he knows it immediately, because the probably-not-aggression hip rocking turns into definitely-asserting-dominance hip thrusting, and he has to close his eyes against the full slap of heavy balls against his face.

He still can’t wrap his mind around the fact that this bunny bit him—was licking the fur on his butt now, for fucks sakes—but his thoughts were rather taken up by the face humping.

He feels a low panic rise up within him at the fact that he really—really—can’t throw the bunny from over him.

He can’t move.

Until he feels a sudden lurch at his hands.

OxO

“Reel in the chains, looks like your monster is finally getting with the program.”

OxO

Len is almost certain that the noise he just heard from the bunny was a growl—but he can’t focus on that when his arms and feet are getting dragged, pulling him out from underneath the giant rabbit who up to that point seemed entirely happy humping his face and bathing his rear in saliva.

His feet slip on the cushioned floor, and his arms get knocked against the edge of the bench he’s getting dragged up, the chains connected pulling against his struggles until he can hunch himself and pull back against it—he’s lucky his feet aren’t getting pulled any longer, and he can brace himself against one end of the curved bench and pull at his arms—

He nearly leapt when the big guy appeared at his back, making a noise at the back of his throat when he was bent forward onto the bench, the chains and the bunny working together despite his efforts.

He panted, agitated, and tried to kick out at the large rabbit at his back, leaning over him and having the gall to pant into his ears, licking him.

And ooh—that felt nice, but fuck no!

He arched his back, missing in his attempted backwards headbutt and only catching the bunny’s broad shoulder and getting a lick to his cheek instead.

He was entirely unprepared for the cock that speared him.

OXO

The little one felt so good.

Ajax had known it would be good, had known it when he’d stared the little fighter down, when he’d taken his time scenting him, when he’d mounted his face to be sure he had his scent... his blood had run hot when he’d managed to pull free, the little one so strong, even muzzled as he was. Ajax wanted to soak him in his scent, mark his muzzle and soak his face so he could be _tasted_ , but the promise of pleasure had him mounting the silver beast from behind.

The little one arching back against him, tail up, propped to an appropriate height by the bench, and it felt like nothing else to rut forward, his narrow cockhead catching at his rim at once while his length speared forward from his sheath.

He ruts hard, the pressure tight and good and resisting, fluid spurting from his cock head to slick the way, the bumps and grooves so good against the little one’s walls.

He was perfect, perfect, perfect, went the mantra in his head, hips pistoning until he could feel his testes slapping his little mate’s, until their union was slick, rhythmic slapping counterpoint to the sweet noises of surrender beneath him.

Ajax could curl completely around him—could cover him completely in his scent, could barely catch the waft of where their scents were comingling at their coupling, the scent glands at his base rubbing the ones at the base of the others tail.

He pressed his chest down harder, pinning the other when he felt him squirming, still trying to get free from his dominance—that wouldn’t do.

He would have to rut him harder, longer, and then tie to properly breed his doe.

Pleasure sang through him, and he promised he would do it as often as he could, keep his little one tied to him.

The muzzle did little to muffle the noises coming from his doe, Ajax adjusting himself to press more of those sweet little groans out of him, feeling the other buck back into him, hips tilting—yes, yes, yes, he licked the back of his little mates neck, resisting the urge to bite—

He didn’t smell like the other prey animals, for all that he looked like them; Ajax himself looked similar, but the scent gave him away.

The Lady had dabbed something sweet to the back of Ajax’s neck, something that didn’t entirely mask the predator musk, but likely helped the little one relax.

Ajax liked to think his doe could _tell_ they were meant to be paired when he’d rolled to his side, so close to him, but that sweetness… may have helped. Allowed Ajax access to that soft belly.

When he was rubbing his testicles into his face, making him familiar with his scent, showing his power… well, there had been no sweetness to mask his scent there.

His hips picked up speed, close now, ready to pump his doe full. Ready to latch, make sure the breeding _took_.

OxO

Len panted, rocking against the soft bench and trying to keep in the embarrassing little noises being pressed out of him.

This can’t be happening, this can’t be fucking happening.

The first thrust was a surprise—a sudden, aching pain, and again, and again, the big bunny behind him wasting no time thrusting with typical rabbit-quick thrusts… aching pain that quickly turned to just a wet _pressure_ , slickness up his ass smoothing the way, Len’s body somehow already accustomed to the stretch.

Not to say he didn’t still feel full, body rocking with each time his body is speared, feeling that fullness _deep_ inside, past his hips…

His mind had gone foggy with pleasure, bucking underneath the large body when something inside kept being rubbed, angling his hips and clutching the bench, the chains, scrambling to hold on against the pleasure tingling and heating his groin.

The first time there’s something different to the thrusts, Len only fully comprehends after what feels like a dozen more thrusts had been made, the big bunny behind him rutting like a machine. But then it’s really noticeable, the bunny thicker, his rear feeling that stretch again, more, had he not bottomed out?

That stretch gets worse, feels more like it’s causing a suction at his rim, awful, beautiful friction that lets loose something inside him, until he’s seizing up and keening through orgasm, belly trembling against the bench as he paints the floor with his release.

The grunts in his ear get a pleased edge, more of a groan, until those hips are jerking into him again, again, hard, until that thickness is too much, too big to be pulled out. He find his body rocking against the bench, hips still trying to grind in deeper even while whatever was swelling continued, bulbous and enough to make Len gasp, sucking in air through his nose.

The chains pulling him taut against the bench suddenly go loose, and the furred arms around him pull him upright by his belly, spinning them around to deposit him on one of the many cushions, the weight of the larger rabbit following after to press again against his back, curled against him and continuing to rock against him.

His cock makes a feeble attempt to get hard, twitching, but the gentle rocking and relief from orgasm has Len’s eyes drooping closed, ready to sleep through the still growing bulge keeping them locked together.

 _A Knot_ , says the little voice in the back of Len’s head, where all that obsessive research is kept. _Not something Bunnies have_.

OxO

“Your monster has a knot.”

Mr. Larson didn’t sound pleased. Hans glanced between the two, Mr. Larson’s eyes focused but expression bland, Mlle. Dale with a small, satisfied smile on her face.

“So he has. And looks like your precious Lenny has managed to satisfy my darling Ajax.”

Hans glanced at the screen, where Ajax was being unaccountably affectionate with the other Morph. It looked like it had fallen asleep, all unknowing that there was a being spooned up behind, nuzzling its ears and neck, licking. Not knowing the many throats Ajax had ripped into.

Saw Ajax’s hands rubbing all over the other Morph, constantly curling to circle the lower belly again and again. Hans thinks that if the bunny was clever enough to comprehend it, thinks it wouldn’t fall asleep within reach of those hands. The retractable claws, Mlle. Dale was so proud of.

“ _My_ Lenny is stronger than he looks. Once it’s safe to do so, you’ll take your monster and get out of my facility.”

“Mmm,” Mlle. Dale tilts her head, smiling. “If you hadn’t been so _emphatic_ about your bunnies in the past, I’d ask to take that bunny home. _Ah_ ,” she raised one hand at his studden _look_ , nails glinting in the light of the monitor, “I know you’d never willingly give me one of your darling rabbits. Idle thoughts only.”

Mlle. Dale turned her back on Mr. Larson, and cut a look towards Hans. He nodded.

“ _Ta_ , cousin. I’ll collect Ajax once he’s done.”

They left the monitor room, Hans a measured step behind Mlle. Dale as she led the way. Behind them, Mr. Larson had one hand against the monitor, expression… eerie.

That man liked his rabbits too much.

“Hans.”

“Yes madam.”

“Give them a day, two at the most.”

“Understood, madam.”

OxO

Len wakes up exhausted, eyes just peeking open at the sound of something being slammed. He’s in someone’s arms, legs lax and arms thrown around shoulders. In the distance, something slams.

His hips are sore. His jaw hurts.

He twitches when there’s another slam, more shouting.

“Shh, shh, Lenny be a good boy for me, that monster isn’t getting anywhere near you, shh, shh…”

Len wants to tense up, wants to struggle out of Mr. Larson’s arms, get away from his attempts to soothe, but can’t quite manage it. Limbs unexpectedly weak.

Mr. Larson hikes him up further in his arms, tightens his grip.

“It’s ok, it’s ok Lenny, I’m going to look after you… you took that monster so well, such a good boy, yes, but you need some time away, don’t you, yes my good boy you need to be looked after. I promised, I know I did, but we’re going to bring you to my apartment first.”

Len’s vision spins, suddenly, and he’s looking at the mirrored back of an elevator, at his own drowsy visage just peeking over Mr. Larson’s shoulder. Mr. Larson kept talking.

“My apartment first, I’ll make you so comfortable, so good, make you alright, and tomorrow… tomorrow,” Mr. Larson turned his head, pressing his lips to one of Len’s fluffy ears, voice going rough. “Tomorrow we’ll choose which morph gets to put a bun in our little Lenny’s oven, hmm?”

The ding of the elevator downed out the low whine Len couldn’t help but let escape. He was tired, so tired, trying not to think about what happened with that big bunny, the one he was calling a monster… He closed his eyes and tried to remember that no, no, Mr. Larson couldn’t be crazy—couldn’t be _this_ crazy. Couldn’t be—

“Here we are…”

Len didn’t want to see what he was doing, kept his eyes closed, fists clenched as he was carried about, keeping his eyes closed still when Mr. Larson sat down, adjusting Len to be comfortably straddling his legs, one palm against his back to keep him pressed close. His other hand went to petting the back of his head, down his neck, again and again.

“There we go, much better, hmm? My poor boy, you must be so tired. Don’t worry, I’ll put you to bed soon, I just… I just need to check…”  
Len shivered when the hand petting him firmed, pressing his face into Mr. Larson’s collar, his other hand sliding lower…  
When fingers pressed lightly between his cheeks, Len jerked, tried to pull back, tried to launch himself from the other mans lap. NO, just—no. Mr. Larson’s grip shifted to the back of his neck, holding him with his hand still at his hip to pull him back so he could see his face. Len opened his eyes, blinking through tears, sniffling.

“Oh, bunny, what’s wrong? Did that monster make you sore?”

Len stared down at him, unimpressed and tired. He was still gagged.

He moved one hand from Larson’s shoulder, feeling along the mask to find where it had catches—Larson quickly moved to take over, the hand at his hip batting his own away to take over, a smile overtaking his face.

“Oh, yes, yes, my poor baby, your jaw must hurt—I bet you’re thirsty after all this time. Healthy bunnies need lots of water.”

The mask slipped off, carefully set beside them on the couch, and then fingers at his lips had him opening his mouth as wide as he could, sore as he was, to have the rubber gag removed.

“Let… l’me…” Len coughed, mouth feeling slimy, throat parched.

The nozzle of a water bottle touched his lips, a trickle of water… Len tried to take the bottle.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Mr. Larson pulled the bottle away. “You might spill. Drink,” he put the bottle back to his lips. Len glared and sealed his lips around the bottle anyway, one hand on the bottle to at least squeeze it at his own pace.

Once he’d had enough, he leaned back again.

“You said you’d change me back.”

“Lenny, honey, of course I will. I just need to check to see if you’ve got any damages from that monster, okay? Same as I would any bunny, we just have to check, okay?”

The grip on his neck was reeling him in, forcefully tucking his face back into the crook of Mr. Larson’s neck. “If you fight it, I may have to delay turning you back.”

Len balled his fists in Larson’s shirt, and tried not to tense too much when that hand returned down his back, stroking around his tail to brush between his cheeks again.

“You did so good, Lenny, such a good boy for me, protected all your rabbit friends form that monster, hmm?” fingers brushed against his pucker, the skin feeling tender, worse when a finger dipped in, rubbing gently. “Took the mating very well, did everything right, even when that beast…”the finger dipped in further, stroking in and out, “when that beast _knotted_ you, you were so good. You’re such a good bunny for me, so strong…”

Len was shaking his head against the hold, no, no, no, two fingers in him now, certainly not a check, not _just_ a check, not when they were scissoring him. Not when he can feel Mr. Larson’s bulge.

“Oh Lenny, you’re trembling. Did the monster scare you? You were so brave in there, took so much…”

A third finger, thrusting.

“I think Henry or Lilac would be the best for you, you know. They’re good boys, very eager for playmates. They’d look after you right.”  
“No… no more rabbits. Mr. Larsen, you _said_ …”

Len was hauled up, suddenly, Mr. Larsen’s fingers hoisting him up until he could press his face into Lens soft belly, making him have to catch his balance on the back of the couch.

Larsen pressed a kiss to the area, and nuzzled close, looking up at him.

“Lenny, I know you were spooked with that monster, but not all mating is like that. Bunnies, real bunnies, they’re just… _better_. And baby bunnies…”

The fingers slipped free, sudden enough to leave Len gasping, legs shaky as he was guided back down into—

“A-ah, no you ca-ah!”

Larson groaned, pulling Lens hips down onto his cock, bucking up into him. “You’re my beautiful boy, so, ah, so damn tight, couldn’t do this with another bunny, not strong enough. You’re so beautiful, your, ah, your babies will be so pretty, so strong, breed you with Lilac for the colour, and ah, ah, Henry’s patterns,” Larson panted into his shoulder, twisting them until Len’s back was against the couch cushions, thrusting, eyes manic and dazed.

“Give Finnigan a chance at you first, maybe—ah, he licks his does out if they stay still long enough. Lenny, sound good? Want Finnigan to lick out the monster’s come from you, get you ready for a proper breeding? Strap you down, empty you out and then fill you back up with bunny come? We’ll swap them out until you’re pregnant, a full litter of Lenny babies, let them at your teat, does that sound good? You’ve been so good, were so good with that monster, you deserve all the babies, get you pregnant again and again, keep you here to look after you for, ah, forever, my good boy…”

OxO

When Hans broke back into the building that night, he knew where he needed to go.

Having already reviewed footage showing the little silver-grey rabbit had been brought up to Mr. Lawson’s apartment located on the top floor, it was a simple matter of using a copied key card to gain access to the single elevator that had access to the top floor.

The main room was bunny-less, as was the kitchen. Greasing the hinges of the door to the bedroom, Hans peeked inside—ah, there.

In a kennel looked to be made for a dog, filled with cushions and blankets, was his target.

Hans pulled the sedative from his pocket, a fluid similar to chloroform, and one picked lock on the kennel later he’s got the bunny in his arms.

Once out of the room, back in the elevator, Hans hefts his burden until he can carry it in a firemans hold over his shoulder, and pulls out his phone.

**Be outside in 5**

**Fix cameras after**

**To house or kennel?**

**House. MD says A needs asap**

**Hows the bite? No blood left behind?**

**Heard A didn't take separation well :\**

**Ok on house.**

**Hurts like a bitch. No blood.**

**Be there soon.**

**Bunny cute? ;)**

**Can’t be if Axel likes it**

**Think of the babies tho :3**

**Cute. Fix cameras now**

**Can’t wait to see :D**

OxO

**Author's Note:**

> So... I read a story at some point around Easter that just sparked a thing. Pretty sure it wasn't even Bunny/Easter related.   
> Was going through my drafts looking for inspiration, started writing up a few of the prompts left on my collection (hello, people who have submissions, I see you!)... and remembered this, decided to get it to a point where I could publish what I have. This may continue in the future should I get inspired, but for now this is all I have.  
> Work got very busy, and looks like since my manager decided to quit I'll be working 45-48hr work weeks. Huzzah for overtime I guess.   
> Have not responded to quite a few comments, and when I have time I will be sitting down and working on that :) Greatly appreciate the time it took you to read my work, and as always, if I've missed a tag please let me know.  
> ~XPeri


End file.
